conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Conlangs
08:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Creator of Karuslnko is editing his lang(s), albeit quite rarely. telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] 09:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Same with Bae Rae Kha, the creator of lang was here recently. telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Bae Rae Kha doesn't really fit my definition of active, but I'll leave it there for the time being. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) AurusHuang (talk) 15:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC)The creator of Alitalia is requesting his permission to enter the conlang list. Thank you. I'm the creator of Keltsvian and I would like to requesting to enter my language in the list. Jl888 (talk) 07:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Tah request I would like to request tah being put on the list of active conlangs. Tah-obr (talk) 02:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Tah-obr Request granted. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Didn't see It's funny to come see this today with one of my conlangs in active and the other two in inactive. I changed them all to active before reading the comments here. I'm under the impression I was supposed to ask permission to change that? If so, I apologize. --TheWrittenWord (talk) 01:36, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah no it's fine. Just with so many pages it's hard to keep track of what belongs to whom. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Tossian I would like you to add "Tossian". I am editing it on a semi-regular and frequent basis. SirEvantheGreat (talk) 23:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC)SirEvantheGreat /stamps «APPROVED» has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:27, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Request from Meuser2 May Proto-Toki-Pona and Mattish be added to this page please? The more conlangs in the list, the better. /stamps «APPROVED» has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 06:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Vàrðinekvàs request *hands over the papers, passport, Conlang ID card and noob vaccine cert* (Since obvsly only admins can add langs to this list,) can you add Vàrðinekvàs to it? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Really, this list isn't protectected for a reason. You can add it yourself if you'd like, especially since you're an established user. The part about requesting was more directed towards new users. I'll go ahead and add 'Nekvas for you though. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 19:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Alpandic dili? Éh wánt jungy Þí kréatarí áb Ástralic rékwestic það híz laŋwic jungis þem konlaŋyrz lístem. The creator of Ástralic requests that his language join the conlang list. ParaStar6 (talk) 11:29, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I would like to request Lojan Language being put on the list of active conlangs. I just completed my work of this language and I'm traslating it English. Lolita Gentile (talk) 22:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) For future reference, you're allowed to add languages to the list yourself once complete. Don't worry about it for now though; I've added Lojan for you. What about illogical fallacies? 23:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Tálgaerh http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Tálgaerh Th1nkja1lbreak (talk) 01:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Irshca I would like to see my conlang Irshca ''be included on the list of active conlangs as of 31/3/2015 (3/31/2015) If my request is granted, I will be most grateful 01:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC)F.Geoghegan Please update your conlang's article with IPA, to comply with our community's policies. Then it will be added to the list. If you do not know IPA, look up the International Phonetic Alphabet on Wikipedia and familiarize yourself with it. Thank you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you put my language (Bernel) on the list? Dmendoim (talk) 12:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Elinga Hello, could Elinga please be added? Mathso (talk) 10:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Kranti I would like that my language, Kranti to be put on the list of active conlang. Creator, User:LordKvasir Hello, Requesting Gikamlig to be part of the conlang list. Much obliged. 08:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I would like my conlang, Aenero to be on the list of Active conlangs. Musicchristian (talk) 02:40, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Language List Improvement Could single sentence descriptions be added to each language? It'd make looking for specific feels and functions of languages much easier. The name itself doesn't reveal much. 02:18, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Soī Request Could Soī be added to the list of inactive languages? I don't plan to change it ever, and I'm anonymous, so it might as well be there instead of on the Active list. You could add it yourself: the list is open for people to edit! 12:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ~) 'The Elector, Darkness Immaculate' Fenhwi I hope you don't mind me edding fenhwi Ozzy~ (talk) 09:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ps, already did :p Paklikale May Paklikale be added to this list? 16:30, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Noting the previous posts, I decided just to go ahead and do it myself, which hopefully isn't an issue. 23:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Request for Kahaym I would like you to add ''Kahaym '' to the list of active conlangs. Mattia Tosin (talk) 14:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Added. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 19:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I would like to request the addition of my conlang, Leerish. Thanks! The-postminimalist (talk) 01:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) The people of the Ekoata language request that their speech make it to the List of Conlangs Thabk you FavourForSocrates (talk) 00:35, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ekoata Request The people of the Ekoata language do insist of partaking in thy Conlang List enterprise Regards, FavourForSocrates FavourForSocrates (talk) 19:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Since admins appear to be inactive, I'll add everything. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ësiz jasÿ ribizrø çekeĵwo (Request for language listing) I would like my language (Riküçreb) to be added to the active conlang list. OrangeHills 21:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Nativian Language appliccation Hello ! Do you think the page about Nativian Language is expanded enought to qualify to appear on the list of conlangs ? Flos57 (talk) 23:37, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Avrekel Please could you add ''Avrekel to the list of active conlangs? Thanks! --Mattia Tosin (talk) 18:34, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Could my Mhilva (still in progress) be added to the list of conlangs? Omzinesý (talk) 20:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC)Omzinesý Could you please add my comlang Troll to the active list Rfh48 (talk) 05:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Kop`ll Request I am requesting that Kop`ll be added. I am continuousely editing it, currently on at least a weekly bases, and plan to continue adding to the lexion for quite some time. GabrielH01 (talk) 13:06, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Iwar Gopa I would like you to add "Iwar Gopa". I am editing it on a semi-regular and frequent basis. Alexrealinho (talk) Latirdo Could I please be added to the list of conlangs? Thank you :) äroskul ussuli lüfenus issuið ar conlang:en tovín? Fásmöres :) --Sihithe Avralte (talk) 00:13, March 21, 2016 (UTC)Sihiþe Avralte + Gelaneze I would like for my language of Gelaneze to be added to the list of conlangs. Here is the link: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Gelaneze DA BAWZZZZZZZZ (talk) 21:42, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Could someone add Pkalho-Kolo to the list of languages? Interest in it has reawoken recently and I've been creating hundreds of new words: maybe I will be motivated to learn enough to set it out properly, as everyone else seems able to do. Thank you. HinotemaHinotema (talk) 02:23, June 29, 2016 (UTC)